The Charismatic Fox
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: What happens when our fellow female summoner chanced upon the sight of Ahri, the nine-tailed fox, handling her "personal matters"? Read up to find out more! Rated M for Yuri, smut and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMONER'S **POV

It was the very crucial moment. Both of the team's nexus turrets have been annihilated, and the death timers on my team are slowly ticking. Beads of perspiration began to tickle down my face and chest, as I struggled to wipe them off hastily. With eyes glued to the screen, I shoved down a silent gulp down my throat as I desperately try to stop the menacing eyes of my enemies from taking away the game. This is my final promotion series to the diamond league, and I must give my all to take this victory and place it under my belt.

However, each agonizing second attempts to diminish my confidence of winning the game. That foolish fight we had in the dragon pit cost us the death of our four teammates, and right now, the enemies are filing their way in to my base. I slowly closed my eyes, embracing the thought of losing this game and the points I strived hard to earn for. It was at that moment, my champion Ahri, the nine-tailed fox dressed in her classic skin, rang my thoughts.

'Summoner!' she alarmed me with her worrisome tone. At that moment, I was actually intrigued by her anxious thoughts, along with a smattering of the seduction hidden beneath it.

'Summoner!' she cried out again, louder this time, and this is when I finally snapped out of my distraction.

"This is not the end yet, summoner!" she sensed my thoughts, "We can still try to distract our enemies away from the nexus till our teammates respawn. We will then find a way to engage a good team fight and ace them."

I took in a deep breath, and once again, passion of flames burned in my eyes as Ahri and me, will up against five other champions from the opposition team. Not from afar, I saw the enemy ADC Varus, is on the frontline of his team. He begins to scrape away the health of my nexus when I release a charm onto him. He instantly stops shooting and then walks towards me harmlessly. I fired an Orb of Deception into his face and burst him down straight away. There aren't any reactions from the enemy team, mainly because they just wanted to blow up our nexus and end the game immediately, however, I wouldn't allowed this to happen.

Just then, their Riven begins to activate her Broken Wings and charged towards me. I slow her down with my charm before she could land her final Q on me. I create a small distance between the melee fighter and me; I immediately activate my orb and three foxfires to obliterate her away from the game.

"Double Kill!" the announcer from the Summoner's Rift rang through all the players. Finally, the other three remaining enemies begin to ditch their goal of destroying my nexus and come to chase me down instead.

Their jungler Vi, initiate an aggressive move by using Assault and Battery to narrow down the distance between us, in an attempt to knock me up. Luckily, I anticipate that move and cleanse the de-buffing movement made by her ultimate move. With that, I used my Spirit Rush to penetrate through their defense, burning down my spells to the squishy targets Sona and Lux. Finally, I dodged the Vault Breaker from steam-punk ruffian; by using the increase in movement speed generated by my Orb of Deception, and then demolished her with ease.

"Penta kill!" the announcer's voice shouted through the headsets, the sound of it pumps my heart even more. With the help of our friendly Master Yi, he teleports to the enemy base from our sieging minions and eradicate the nexus instantly from the attack damage he has incurred throughout the course of the game.

* * *

I ditched my chair and jumped for joy as soon as the 'Victory' sign loomed over my computer screen. Smiling sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my head as I receive tons of praises and compliments from my teammates.

I walked back to my computer desk to log off my account when suddenly; I heard Ahri's voice through my earpiece.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it, summoner. As long as our nexus still stands, we would still have chances to defeat the opposite team."

I could not see her face when she communicates with me, but judging from the lighthearted and her usual seductive tone, I could sense her compliments are sincere. I smiled shyly and thanked her.

"Hey summoner, I could feel that we can be good friends. Come to my room and chat with me whenever you feel like it." I could hear the faint sound of laughter.

"Err…. Okay! I w-will." I stammered while answering, blushes begin to form on my cheeks, as I did not expect that sentence from her. As if she would have telepathy, she giggled from the response I gave.

Beautiful moonlight shines brightly through the windows of the dark hallway in the Institute of War. The scenery is dazzling such that it is enough to attract the champion Diana, Scorn of the Moon, who constantly embraces and preaches about the full moon and its beauty. The hallway is a huge place where it houses resting chambers for the champions to stay overnight. Due to the number of champions Institute of War has acquire, we categorized the rooms based on the factions in which each champion belongs. For example, we placed the Noxus and the Demarcian champions on the far ends of the hallway due to their long-term conflicts with each other.

In this case, Ahri belongs to a peaceful town called Ionia. Using the map that I acquired, I walked carefully around the hallways of the Ionian Faction in the wee hours, searching my way to the fox lady's resting chamber.

I finally reached the front door of Ahri's room. I could not describe how elated and nervous I am, as this is my first time visiting a champion's quarter. In my hesitation, I could feel my heart thumping excitedly. I stood for a good few seconds before I finally clear my throat and mustered my courage to knock the door. In my excitement to have endless chatting with her through the night, little did I knew what she has in stored for me behind that door…

* * *

**Ahri'S **POV

'Urrffghh….' I emitted a slow, low moan. Laying on the bed, I grabbed my huge round globes and began to fondle them…..

It has been a long and tiring day, the battle in the afternoon made me push to the limits, unleashing all the powers I had on that intense fight. As I rubbed my sore arms and legs, I smiled to myself, "at least I am able to see the face of pure joy and excitement from the cute summoner I am assigned to play with. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that there are no upcoming matches in the following weekend.

I walked towards the shower room and began to undress myself from the kimono. Turning on the tap, I embraced myself towards the hot water from the spraying nozzle. I wiped myself thoroughly, removing the dirt and sweat that glistened on my whole body. Suddenly, I accidentally touch my "forbidden fruit" with the sponge that I am using to absorb the soap.

"Arughhh…" I found myself moaning, as I did not expect my southern lips to be that sensitive. The cornered edges of the sponge are so smooth that a rub against my clitoris sent me a shock of pleasure through my brain. I then finally recalled that I have not touched myself for a long time due to my constant hectic schedule. Despite being as a goddess of lust, not having time to pleasure myself is obviously ironic to my famed title.

I have decided to end my bath quickly in order to 'relieve' myself in my soft comfortable bed. With nothing but wearing only bathroom robes, I started to grab my breasts and rub the harden nipples that are eager to pop out of my robe. I twisted, turned and pinched them, rewarding with myself a moan. For some reasons, I felt wetness in my private areas and I wanted to 'investigate' what happened. However, a sudden knock on the door alarmed and waked me from the euphoric feeling that I have yearned for.

I tiptoed quickly to the main door and glimpse through the peephole, to my surprise, I saw a young girl standing in front my door, looking around the surroundings with a flustered expression on her face.

"Oh! It was the summoner I was matched with this afternoon." I finally piece in the clues together based on the appearance and clothing, thus finding out the identity of the person outside my door. A sudden smirk ledged on my face, as perverted thoughts began to fill my brain. "How about we have some fun?"

* * *

**SUMMONER'S **POV

It did not took me long before I heard her response a certain distance away.

"It is not locked, my dear. Please come in." I swear I could hear her seductive tone beneath the door, as I thought to myself.

Regardless of anything, I turned the knob and poked my head into the room. Eyes darting everywhere, I began searching where the voice of the nine-tailed fox came from. Soon, I found her in her bathroom robe, sitting and leaning on back of her queen-sized bed. I was a bit hesitant to walk towards and invade her personal space when she patted a spot towards her, several times.

"Come and sit here, summoner." Again, she purred and pointed her index finger seductively, beckoning me to come forward. As if she entranced an invisible spell on me, I found myself oblivious and did exactly what she said without refusal.

I sat on the edge of bed, I stared at the ground with an embarrass smile on my face, both hands on my laps.

"No need to be shy, summoner. Just treat this as if it is like your own house." She said.

After a few seconds, I tried to clear the awkward silence by attempting to talk about the game we have played in the afternoon. As soon as I turned my head towards her, I chanced upon her alluring golden eyes and her captivating smile. I instantly blushed and puzzled at the same time, "why am I blushing….? I am a g-girl. At this age, I should be interested in people of the opposite gender, b-but Ahri, she is unique….Hot and sexy…."

As if my face was an opened book, she began to giggle at the weird expression on my face. I am shocked with what I am doing, and I desperately wanted to cover my face and turn away; but she stopped me. Her fair, delicate hand cupped my chin, and she whispered to my ears.

"Summoner, what is your name?" she asked.

"Y-Yuki." I stammered with my incoherent words. I began to feel my body heating up for no good reasons, particularly my chest.

"Well Yuki, I am pretty captivated by your cute face and the feelings you have during the battle we fought." She said silently, caressing my cheeks at the same time.

Before I get to reply, Ahri slowly pushed me down to the bed and straddled me. "I love you." She smiled alluringly, kissed me on the lips once before looking backing away her face to see my response.

"I love you too, Ahri." To my surprise, I found myself replying her immediately. Her soft succulent lips touched mine, sending waves of ecstasy and excitement through my brain and body. I lean up my chin, desperately wanting for more, but she placed her index finger on my lips.

"How about we do that later? She smirked naughtily, and began to caress my hair and forehead. "Let me make you feel better."

Ahri slowly unbuttoned my blouse, removing and dumping it onto the carpet. I could feel towards the sensation from her touch on the curves of my body, stomach and then the boobs. She gave me quick kiss on the lip, earning a blissful smile from my face as a reply. Next, she started to kiss, lick and nip all over my chest and the collarbones. I gasped and moaned as she landed a trail of light hickies on my neck. Finally, she began to stare at the bra that I am wearing.

Without hesitation, she unclipped the only 'armor' that protects my delicate breasts, before they are succumbed to the dexterous hands of the sexy succubus straddling on me. I covered my tits with my hands, smiling cheekily at Ahri. She giggled back and removed my hands slowly, before ogling on my pearly shaped assets. Grabbing my left nipple, she suddenly began to lick the areola so quick such that I immediately moaned aloud and arched my back towards her.

"Your moans are music to my ears. Mm…." Ahri naughtily whispered into my ears, and earning more gasping sounds from my mouth. At the same time, she grabbed my right boob, her skilled fingers tracing and twisting my puffy pink nipple. In return, I desperately held up my body and kissed her, mixing our fluids with each other. After a few seconds, she stopped sucking my tits and then proceeds to remove my skirt.

"Mm Yuki….Your polka dot panties is so cute!" she complimented as she ogled.

"E-erm thanks, Ahri." I replied, sheepishly.

"Oh what's this? A wet spot in the bottom of your panties." She arched her eyebrows as she teased me.

I immediately flushed, and tried to squirm away from her, to cover my embarrassment.

"Hold on my dear, I loved to see wet excitement forming in panties." She noticed the camel toe protruding out of my panties and began to tease by stroking it. I immediately moan aloud. At that moment, Ahri removed my panties and was rewarded with few drops of liquids, glistening on my sex.

Hands on my thighs, she began to lick on my vagina without much further ado. I moaned loudly, my legs grabbing her head and pushed her to lick my southern lips as deep as possible. I could not stand the euphoric feeling of my pussy being repeatedly licked, to the heights of my orgasm, that I actually squirted my love liquids onto the face of my partner.

I was immediately embarrassed by the sudden ejaculation and then anxiously asked Ahri if she was okay.

"It's fine, Yuki." She assured me, and then licked my juice with her seductive stare. Once again, I felt relieved that Ahri is fine and able to continue our love making session. "How about receiving some penetrative sex from me?" She smiled cheekily.

I was puzzled by her question, nevertheless, I accepted by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly, a tail of hers protruded out of her back and began to tease me by stroking the outermost of my sex cavern.

"Yuki, I am going to insert it in now," She told me. I nodded my head with my hands grasping her back, getting ready to embrace the pleasure of her tail rubbing my sex. She started out slowly, the soft puffy tail made a smooth friction against my vaginal walls, sending me heightened sense of euphoria waves through my brain. I stared closely at her face and made loud animalistic moans.

"More…..More!" I cried out wantonly.

She answered my wish by increasing the speed of her tail penetrating my twat. I cried out in pure bliss, gripping her shoulders tightly, before releasing yet another wave of juices pouring out of my swollen love bud. She began to lap up the liquid on her tail, the bed and my groin area.

I was so lethargic, yet in cloud nine as I managed to make love with my favorite champion Ahri.

"Don't leave; sleep with me tonight, my dear summoner." Ahri caressed my cheeks.

I nodded with agreement, and quickly snugged towards her chest. We drifted into a long sleep after that.


	2. Chapter 2: Reciprocate

Reciprocate

"Mm….." I moaned softly.

Am I dreaming or something? I swore I could feel the same ecstasy and excitement again few hours ago. After a few seconds, I convinced myself that I am simply hallucinating-nothing more than that.

…

"Urffgh!" I moaned again, louder this time. I tried to squirm away from that unknown source; the euphoric feeling is coming back to me, only stronger. I could not take it any longer; I am so horny right now!

My eyes fluttered several times before they were opened fully, surprised to see Ahri's face just few centimeters away from mine, so close that I actually could feel her hot breath on my skin. Ooohhh, I loved that feeling so much…..

At that moment, she began to lower her head down and rubbed her lips on my neckline slowly; kissed it, lick it…..

Urffgh! I could not stand her 'torturous' punishment any longer, so I decided to shudder and gasped in front of her.

"Oh!" Ahri's ears perked up immediately at the sound of my pleasure, and began to look up. "My prey has woke up!" She winked at me cheekily.

"Ah, fancy to see you, my sex crazed partner again." I teased, returning the wink to her. "What's up making me so aroused in the early morning, Ahri?"

"Nothing else, I am just disappointed that I have spent all my energy to pleasure you, that I am not able to receive anything at all." She pouted her face cutely.

"Oh gosh, I am going to swear that I will devour you right now!" I touched her cheeks, and kissed her lightly.

* * *

She chuckled at my sentence, and rolled along the bed with me. We gave ourselves a round of silly laughter. Ahri brought me up instantly, my naked, petite body straddling on her waist. I caressed her hair, slowly touching her long, lock strand of indigo colored hair. I lowered my gaze, and the same alluring pair of golden eyes captivated me yet again. I lower myself even further; finding her breasts covered by the sleeping robe. That 'meddling' piece of clothing was obstructing my view; I had to remove it immediately!

I untied the ribbon, and reaped it off from her curvaceous body. In front of me to ogle was a pair of huge, round globes beckoning me to lick and suck them instantly. I unknowingly found myself drooling on her boobs, as if a severely hungry lion watched his prey nearby.

"Chill, tiger! I am not going anywhere." Ahri teased, appeared to be enjoy seeing me drooling, like a sex deprived woman-having sex for the first time.

My face flushed, desperately wiping my saliva off my mouth, before hearing her giggles.

"Now summoner, can you make me cum please?" she purred at me, biting her lips seductively.

I succumbed to my animalistic desires and began to pounce on her as if she would be a prey. Her soft, luscious lips met mine; I could not stop myself from kissing her passionately. A trail of saliva overflowed my taste buds; I could inhale the sweet honey breath in her mouth. I tried to establish my dominance by shoving my tongue deeper and tangled with hers. I could feel her soft moans and then the groping of hands on my perky breasts.

I pushed Ahri down, grabbed one of her beautiful shaped tits, and began to suck on it.

"Ah yes Yuki, please continue." She moaned, and started to comb my fringe to the side with her hand.

Those tits… They were so delicious that I could not stop myself from licking and rubbing it. Of all a sudden, I tasted something sweet in my lips. Ah, it was her lactating at me. Smiling, I grabbed another one and sucked it much harder than the previous.

"Arghh….hmmm…" She sighed loudly, grabbing my hand to rub her own tits faster and harder.

After few seconds of milk drinking, I began to lower my body to kiss her stomach, belly button, before moving down to stare her groin area. I noticed her white cotton panties are stained, so I went on to smell at her entrance. One word, fragrant. I started to tease her by licking her thighs, kissing right the end of the hemlines.

Ahri squirmed about, apparently frustrated of me that I have not started on 'eating' her pussy.

"Don't worry my dear; I am going to take care of it right now." I assured, before pressing two of my fingers on her panties and exposing her 'camel toe', and then began to rub, rotate and circle her clitoris.

I stopped rubbing, and lifted off her extremely soaked panties slowly, so leisurely that I caught a glimpse of her biting her lip, golden eyes staring at me, plead me to violate her twat right now. I chuckled, dumped the panties on the floor and gave my first lick on her pre-cum vagina.

She shuddered, waves of pleasure and ecstasy stroked her brain. Obvious expression was seen in her face; series of moaning and short, heaving breaths. All these signs were spurring me on to continue messing her womanhood further. I felt my head pushed by her tails; my tongue went in deeper in her glistening sex. I was rewarded by her increase in amplitude of the yelps and moans.

"Y-Yuki…. Please fuck me!" Ahri said slowly, before grabbing the pillows tightly and moaned.

I nodded my head and opened the pink folds of her vagina. I then proceed plunging my index finger into her snatch, hearing her short scream that excites me no further. I added my middle finger and began to increase my speed of rubbing. I could not hear anything except the constant mantra of moans and screams, and the 'slip-slop' sound of my finger penetrating the walls of her southern lips. Few drops of her cum began to flow down her thighs, served as a lubricant to ease my rubbing.

The fox started to move her body about, arching her back. "I am going to cum, summoner!"

At first, a stream of hot juices flown slowly out of her love hole, before I was suddenly encountered by a few waves of jet spitting cum on all over my face. Ahri gave a long scream before finally slumped onto the bed, erratic breaths loud and clear.

* * *

The sight of the fox gasping heavily for air, sex liquid flowing out of her love hole never ceased to arouse me. As Ahri went to take a short break and collected herself, I somehow had to please my throbbing lustful vagina. My left hand subconsciously rubbed on the swollen lips, which resulted a soft moan from my mouth. I could feel myself wet from the arousal earlier on, and I used it to advantage by acting my juice as a sort of lubricant, making me insert my fingers inside my vaginal walls.

"Oh….." That felt so heavenly. I could not express the euphoric feeling I had now when I committed such lewd acts. The contact between the skin of my fingers and the walls sent me waves after waves of pleasure. Ah… I could feel my cum built up inside the deep walls of my nether region, I proceeded to plunge my fingers faster and harder. Right until I began to shudder uncontrollably as I squirted my juices all over the enticing-looking vixen lying in front of me. I moaned as loud as I could, until I rode over my orgasm fully. I sat at the end of the bed, panting with my tongue hanging out.

"Oh my, what a slut you are." Ahri began to sit up and teased me. "You have landed so much of your hot cum on my pussy. You caused me to be horny again".

Her pouted face never failed to amaze me; her cuteness drove me the urge to screw again. I gave her my response by licking my tongue from one side to another, eyeing her seductively.

She giggled and went on to give me a suggestion, "my dear, do you want to do some tribbing with me?"

I was puzzled, "What is tribbing?"

To which a small smile crept on her face and then she replied, "Come, let me show you."

She first spread her legs wide; to which I could observed her glistening pussy from a bird's eye view. The same pussy that I have messed up with, and right now the swollen lips beckoned me to embrace it again.

"And right now, Yuki" I snapped out of my distraction and listened again. "All you need is to follow what I am doing right now."

I finally understood what Ahri wanted from me, and I began to blush in front of her. To which, she smiled to me knowingly.

I imitated her action, and we began our 'scissoring' action.

"Urmmph…" I moaned as I rocked with my wet vagina against hers, and I could hear the 'slip-slop' sound due to the excess amount of cum stacking outside of our vulvas. It made our rubbing more slippery due the less friction, and I ejaculated a bit of my juice at the lewd thoughts I am having with Ahri.

All those tribbing soon tires me and I began to use my elbows for support, while I am clashing my clit at the same time. Ahri started to increase her pace and grinded her womanhood against mine harder and faster. Tired, loud moans filled the room as we tried to climax ourselves in this love making session.

"Ahri, I am going to ejaculate now" I panted, eyes lustfully stared into hers.

"Me too, summoner. Let's cum together." She gasped, returning the exact same gaze to me.

I could feel myself screaming as I orgasmed into her, love juice squirted on her stomach and southern lips. Three seconds later, Ahri went to squat on top of my face and pushed out her orgasm by inserting her fingers in her walls, hot cum gushed out and landed precisely into my wide-opened mouth. I did my best to lap all of them, and I gagged at the sudden huge amount of juice jamming inside my throat. Traces of the excess liquid flew slowly from the two ends of my mouth.

Ahri sprawled on my stomach, tired from all the lustful acts we did.

"Hey Ahri, do you want me to make some breakfast?" I asked.

The fox curled all of her tails and she licked my belly button. "Nope, I have already devour you for my breakfast."

We ended with a round of giggles before we went back to our sleep. Again.


	3. Chapter 3: Frizzle

Chapter 3: Frizzle

Ahri's POV

Sizzle… sizzle… The continuous crackling sound of rekindled fire amplified its way around the corners of the room. Humming a tune, I gritted my teeth in sheer confidence as I made my best effort to cook the thick slabs of sirloin that sputtered in the frying pan. Wiping off the tremendous amount of sweat that accumulated from the baking kitchen, I meticulously placed the seventy percent cooked meat on the plates, before finally adding the garnishes around the sides of the plates. Staring at the heart-shaped sirloin steak that glistened on both plates made me smiled with pride and delightfulness.

I gently unfolded the table mat and covered the whole dining table with it, before placing the two plates of food followed by a bottle of glass wine standing in the middle. After tugging the last crinkled part of the white sheets properly, I grabbed a chair while heaving a sigh of relief. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I reminisced the following conversation with my summoner in the earlier morning….

* * *

"Yes! Well done Yuki!" I shouted ecstatically with my hands waiving endlessly across the huge monitor screen hanging on the scaffolding above, currently broadcasting a live match of the summer competition qualifiers. Ignoring the group of summoners and fellow champions alike staring at me in disgust and annoyance, I continued to voice all my energy to cheer for my partner and her team playing against her opponents in the Summoner's Rift housed by the battle stadium. Unfortunately, I was banned to be used in the match by the opponent's team, therefore Yuki had to connect her mind with a different champion this time.

After several time-freezing moments in the crucial team fights, my lover's team finally stood victorious against their opponents and clutched their spot to the main season of the Summer Competition. Upon seeing the game end the way I hoped to be, I cheered with wide arms aesthetically, my antagonized heart thumping quickly as I yearned for her to stepped out of the tournament room.

My ears perked as soon as I heard a faint crackling sound of the doorknob being turned and speaking of the devil, Yuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing me standing and waiting for her. With my long arms opening up for embracement, the adorable summoner scurried her way as fast as possible before jumping onto my laps and straddled my waist.

Our heads came in contact together, nuzzling our noses and hugging warmly as we smiled and cheered for a mini celebration.

"Ahri, we did it! We finally beat the qualifiers and able to compete for the split season." Yuki joyfully wiping her tears off and buried her face deep on my shoulders.

"I know you can do it, summoner. Congrats on that!" I smiled gleefully as I wrapped her waists and gently pinched her nose, to which she snuggled and meowed.

We were still kissing and hugging amorously before turning back to detect a cold, sheer voice looming over us.

* * *

"Oops! Am I intruding any of your intimate bonding?" It was Katarina, smirking away while leaning against a nearby wall.

I immediately stood in front of Yuki with my back faced against her, my eyes buried in furrows as I growled, readying myself into a crouch-leaping position to foil any evil attempts the Sinister Blade wanted to perform on my summoner.

"Hey chill, Fox!" The scarlet hair assassin snickered as she stopped folding her arms, a hand taking out a sharp dagger from the leg strap-on. "I meant no harm for you pair of lovebirds. I am just want to have an l-little chat, that's all…"

"Explain now! What do you want from us?" I found myself growling, a seldom emotional expression that I revealed to anybody or even my dear Yuki.

"I am sick and tired of seeing you couple kissing and behaving inappropriately in the canteen, staircases and the chamber hallways. Imagine what those champions and senior summoners will think? Finding a minacious fox monster seducing and engaging those disgusting acts in public, shocking news you know?"

"That's none of your business! Go away!"

"You ought to really know your place, fox. An obscene succubus like you shouldn't mess with people that are holding the upper echelon in the institute. Perhaps you are just using her to ascend the rankings huh?" Katarina gave a mischievous grin, her dexterous fingers spinning the circular handle of her dagger numerous times.

I turned around to face my summoner, worried that she might heard and believed those pack of lies that the scantily clothed whore was saying. Indeed, the lovely girl in front of me eyes showed a bemused expression, her alluring orbs now darting everywhere as she tried to process and decipher whether the sudden new information she received was authentic or a hoax. Not caring anything about the world at all, I quickly gave my summoner a long and hot kiss through her soft but succulent lips, not leaving our entrances apart until she stared at me wide-eyed with blushes formed over her face. A second of stunning look gradually turned into a complete 180 degrees turn. The surprised girl began to take a more dominant role, now forcing her tongue into my hot caverns, licking and leaving nothing but trails of her saliva behind in my mouth. We indulged ourselves for as long as twenty seconds before finally stopping and catching our breath.

"Look Yuki, don't trust anything that bitch says. She has a pretty notorious reputation for her piercing words and heinous lies among our fellow champions. I genuinely liked you from the bottom of my heart. I never care any opinions from others, except yours…" I caressed her baby-like skin with my fingers, my teary eyes gazing at those pair of hers, letting know that amount of affection and love contained in my very soul.

At last, Yuki chuckled sweetly before wiping the few tear drops of my face, lastly giving me a quick peck to the cheeks. "Don't need to cry, Ahri. I can really feel all the affections that you are giving to me, and I also have the exact reciprocations imbued in my heart. I loved you too, Ahri…"

We landed ourselves in a mesmerize-liked state before a sharp pseudo cough from Katarina snapped us back to the current situation.

"Oh that's right, Ahri. I have to get back to school now, afternoon class is starting. See you later!" Yuki gaped at her watch before picking up her school bag hastily.

"Wait! I have something important to speak to you." I walked closer to my fazed summoner, giving her another desirable kiss before smiling at her mischievously. "Meet me at my chambers right after your lessons. And also, in your current attire…" I pointed at the sailor-style pinafore she was wearing.

Yuki scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and puzzlement, before arching them and chortled upon seeing my tongue licking my lips in that signature lustful way. After Yuki happily skittle her way to the end of the corridors, I ignored the irritable Noxian woman and headed straight back to my room…

* * *

I found myself giggling like a little child, upon luxuriating the happy encounter with my dearest summoner. It's been a while that I ever got to have lengthy chats with her, ever since the information about the upcoming summer competition was officially notified to everybody in the Institute of War. Hence, Yuki had spent most of her own free time diligently practicing with her teammates in and out, leaving almost no time for me… Well except for a day off certain weekends… And now, I have done serving the two main courses and a bottle of red wine to savour. The only thing I have to do was to wait for the rightful owner to sample my cooking.

Humming a cheerful tone, I jumped onto my leather couch as I squealed in excitement. Thinking about all the things we can do after eating…

I began to subconsciously move my hand down to my belly, rubbing it a few times before slowly traversing down to my 'forbidden fruit'. Digging underneath the inner layer of my skirt, I checked the current condition of my pussy by tapping the spot a few times. Sure enough, my panties was already soaked with pre-cum. As I stroke the engorged lips in circular motions, I moaned my lover's name, eagerly anticipating for the 'key' to unlock my constant burning hole.

It didn't took long for the bell to buzz over the door, instantly breaking my self-indulging session. My ears perked up as I leaped to the peek hole as silently as I could, enthusiastic to see the sweaty girl outside my door.

"Just a minute! I am going to get something, please wait here." I shouted, before running to my closet and rummaged through the contents, squealing with delight as I finally found the piece of clothing that I would eventually show to Yuki later. But for now, I will don over an oversized T-shirt to cover up the surprise parts…

* * *

OC's POV

"Ah uh uh uh uh…" I gasped for air, trying hard to counter the irritating effects of my stinging lungs in the run earlier. I could recall moments ago, I zoomed in record speed right after the class had ended. Along the way to Ahri's chambers, my mind was constantly pounded with all the exciting guesses of what the fox had in stored for me. With that, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me…

Upon reaching the door, I hesitated to reach and press for the bell. With a sniff, I could feel my entire soaking shirt reeked of perspiration. I do not want Ahri to be disgusted by my body odour, but at the same time exhilarating from the familiar scene that I faced months ago, which was my first time coming to the fox's room in the middle of the night. Nevertheless, I rang the doorbell several times, thinking of the possibility that I could take a quick shower in her bathroom later on…

The door opened shortly, before the mistress of the house pulled me into her small but cosy dining room. I was pretty shocked at the amount of food she prepared, but thankful for all the efforts she put in. With a quick smooch onto her face, the fox brimmed with delight with slight blushes forming on her face.

"You must be hungry now. Come, take a seat. I will bring in the utensils." Ahri ushered me, before skipping her away into the kitchen. Seconds later, I felt myself bemused by the bizarre outfit Ahri was wearing when she came back to the table. A long and silky red gown that covered almost all her body parts, and beneath that beautiful clothing donned a white fluffy corset covering her chest area. What kind of materials is that?

"Ahri, what's that white colour thing you are wearing?" I couldn't help asked, eagerly setting my curiosity sights high.

"Oh this?" Ahri looked down before facing me with a cheeky smile plastered on her face. "Later I will show you that. It's been a long and tiresome day for you, therefore I will reward you for all your hard work with one of my specialties. I rarely cooked for anyone, so please don't spread this secret to anybody, ok sweetie?"

I nodded my head before a loud growling sound bellowed from my famished stomach. Without hesitation, I began to wolf down the food in mere minutes, carelessly leaving stains all over my mouth as evidence of the scrumptious dinner I have devoured. On the other hand, the fox took smaller bites and savoured them, while at the same time giggling at the barbarian act that I have surprisingly committed. I then drank a sip of the red wine from the glass, relishing the grape flavoured liquid flowing in my mouth. Altogether, the dinner experience was really wonderful. Especially eating the food that your beloved one cooked for you…

"How is it? Nice?" Ahri inquired, supporting her face with her two clasped hands in front, seemingly eager to hear my opinions.

"Yes…Wonderful…Ooh, I am stuffed…" As soon as I rubbed my belly, I accidentally released a loud burp across the table, before covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"I will take it as a compliment, then" Ahri chuckled, wiping my mouth clean with a napkin. I blushed as she placed her mouth near to mine, letting me to hear the erratic short breaths that emanated from her oral entrance. "Oh right, here's what you have waiting for, isn't it?" The fox stood up, removing the ribbon and tossed her long red robe onto the floor.

My mouth hung agape as soon as I saw the hidden corset she wore inside. No, it wasn't a corset at all. Long thin straps across her shoulders, accompanied by puffy white spots that obscured only the nipples, leaving her side boobs in obvious. Her stomach was covered by nothing accept for a petite looking napkin-alike part with a cute red ribbon tying in the middle. And her lower parts of course, sexy legs with enticing white girdles strapped up with her pussy barely covered by that miniature c string. Overall, it was a scantily designed apron!

"How do you like that, summoner? I purposely chose this outfit for you…" Ahri puckered her lips seductively, opening my legs wide enough so that she could sit in the middle of the hair. Her long legs now brushing up my thighs gently, hands curving my hips lustfully. I shivered at the sudden utopic sensation I was receiving, my hands twitching as I struggled to calm my flustered face as soon as I could.

"I can't hear you, summoner…" Ahri inquired again, this time leaning even closer to my face with her boobs pressing against my chest. Arrgh…! This fox is going to drive me crazy with all these kinky stuffs she is giving! I wanted to pounce on her right now and screw her on the floor, but my reeking with sweat uniform suggested otherwise…

"I am sorry, Ahri. But I need to shower right now. You won't want to do it with a person who smell that bad" I mumbled, eyes ogling at her hardened nipples that begged to be released from that provoking costume.

"Ah…" Ahri arched her eyebrows, before swopping onward to remove the collar buttons and exposing my neckline and brassiere. "I like my lover to be all sweaty and wet. Smells so good to me… And as for why I wanted you to be in your school entire, is that I have some school fetishes on a certain female student hmm…" Without hesitation, the fox ripped off my uniform and placed her face onto my bare chest, licking the sweat and perspiration off with her tongue. I found myself moaned in the process, my hands reaching out to unstrap the thin bindings that separated myself from my wonderful 'treasure'.

"Let's not do it here then, come to our prized bed that housed all the 'activities' that we have performed months ago." The nine tailed fox clasped my hand and once again, I found myself entranced by that invisible spell she was putting on.

I laid on the bed with my back against the mattress, she placed her body on top of mine, our breasts clashing with one another. Soft glistening lips gently in contact with mine, and I reciprocated by nibbling her lower lip gently and moaned to her face. Hot and sultry heat rising in my face, I could not tell whether it was the after effects from the wine or the pleasurable experience that my partner was giving me.

She dived her tongue in the middle of my chest, not letting any bit part of my breasts dry and unattended under her dominant presence. With my singlet finally out of the way, Ahri's seeking hands grabbed my boobs and began to play with them, while locking our lips and kissed passionately. Our tongues locked between fierce battles, sending and receiving fluids constantly throughout. Finally, she released her mouth from mine which resulted in a trail of saliva forming as a bridge between our oral entrances.

"Are you enjoying the things that we did so far, summoner?" Ahri propped, now laying her body right beside mine, spooning me in the process. I meowed blissfully as her seductive legs wrapping my waist, my neck being invaded from a trail of hickeys left by the charismatic fox. I moaned as she fondled my breasts again and then tweaked the nipples capping on top of them.

"Yes I like them, Ahri. I want more…" I hungrily stated, a hand slipping into my panties to calm the now burning womanhood that 'suffered' from all those earlier teasing. Ahri sat back up and removed the c string and nipple covers of her sexy apron. Now, seated an alluring naked fox with her breasts exposing, well shaven pussy that glistened brightly towards the direction of my eyes. Ahri pushed me back to the bed before climbing on top of my body, placing her dripping womanhood just mere inches away above my head. I licked my tongue in anticipation, my hands grasping her trickled thighs firmly for support.

"Indulge me, Summoner." Ahri smiled, now inserting her sweet hole inside my awaiting mouth. I teased her by licking the sides of her groin, lapping up all the pre-cum that was left a few minutes ago. As I circled her vulvas with my sensitive tongue, Ahri began to moan and arched her body towards mine, riding like a horny cowgirl. Her whimpers were like music to my ears, stimulating and aroused my body in the process. I inserted a finger into my lustful core to check its condition- I was not surprised that it was already drenched. Treating her vagina like a lollipop, I nibbled at the pink folds of her pussy, violating and pulling the skin of her clitoral hood out. Ahri now screamed in excitement, her hands twerking her own breasts and nipples for enhanced pleasures. Satisfied to see the fox moaning loudly and erratically, I dived my head even deeper to her walls of pleasure, penetrating with my eager index finger.

"Yes… Yes! Yuki, keep it up. I am going to cum soon…" Ahri shuddered with her incoherent words as she was repeatedly shoving back by the intensified sensation by my tongue. Taking her moans as motivation, I sped my licking and inserting process. I licked her pussy completely from the top to bottom, while not forgetting to stuff two more fingers in her love hole. The succubus let an ear-splitting scream as she arched her curvaceous body even further, desperately trying to ride out her orgasm as soon as possible. I closed my eyes in focus, my hands stretching out and grope her delicious butt while I sucked and flickered her clitoris at the same time.

"YUKI! Argh! I am cumming!" Ahri shrieked, followed by consistent sharp intake of breaths. A jet of hot cum gushed out of her hole and flowed quickly into my oral entrance. I opened my mouth wide to receive my 'reward' in full, gurgling her sweet liquid to and fro in my caverns before swallowing with happiness. Ahri's legs began to wobble and my arms pulled her back just in time to keep her from falling.

"That's was a very nice foreplay, summoner. Where do you learn those?" Ahri grinned arduously, now leaning against my body and bending down to engage with my lips again.

"Mm… Mm…" I tried to say something but the fox's tongue fervidly clashed with mine, making me gasped instead. "I-learned it from a random book… I didn't know whether it might worked for us or not…" I embarrassedly replied, turning away from Ahri's alluring face.

"Book? What book?" Ahri arched her eyebrows in surprise, while her hands were at the bottom stimulating my swollen lips and clit in the process.

"It was a… argh! An e-erotic novel… urmghh…" I tiredly moaned with my broken words, my helpless hands finding their way on Ahri's back for support. The fox continuously rubbed my pussy up and down, before moving to circular motions. She removed her fingers and licked my excitement off with her tongue, before placing her saliva-stained digits back to my throbbing womanhood. She gave a quick insert to my walls, causing me to moan and shrieked in pleasure.

"Erotic novel huh? Oh mine, you are one such horny girl…" Ahri gave a quick yet irresistible kiss on my cheeks.

My face flushed in excitement, a new surge of energy driven me just enough to make her laid on the bed while I straddled on her waist. I rubbed my soaking pussy against her soft tummy, coating the area with my love juice all over. I moaned at the electrifying pleasure from the rubbing, while the fox rested her head with her arms, rolling her eyes off blissfully while enjoying my 'massage'.

"What are you doing actually?" Ahri asked with her eyebrows arched, giggling at the silly action I was trying to perform.

"Establishing dominance. Making your body sticky with all my cum." I explained, now leaning forward to press my lips on her cleavage and nipped at her soft and tender skin. "By the way, why are you dressed up in a sexy apron?"

"I hope you like it, summoner. This is what you sometimes fantasize about, right?" Ahri moaned, obviously enjoying her breasts being messed and fondled upon.

"Yes but, how do you know that?" I looked at her face one, before proceeding to grab a nipple and sucked.

"I…Hmm…" Ahri fidgeted as she moaned, her lecherous hands groping my hips before traversing down to spank my butt, to which I yelped in surprise. "That day back in your room, I caught you surfing the net while I was sleeping on the bed. I was curious so I peeked at what you are watching, surprise to found you watching pornography on the computer. The name of the video? Lesbian Chefs in Action."

I immediately blushed upon when the fox chuckled gleefully with her findings, which then I pouted my face with feigned anger and annoyance. "Invading my privacy huh? I am going to punish you for that!"

I continued to press my mouth against her erected nipples, sucking and licking with my utmost effort. My prey moaned with her hands covered her forehead, body trembling from all the euphoric feeling she received off a sudden. Seconds later, I could taste milk oozing out from those delightful cherries. Sweet, I find.

"Urmpfgh… My girl wants some milk, huh?" Ahri emanated a long moan, her tails wrapping my body firmly as she savoured the moment of her body being feasted upon."

After sucking ample of liquid from the fox lady's breasts, I stopped before outstretching her right leg to position her dripping pussy against mine.

"Yuki, can't you let me rest for a while?" Ahri tiredly complained, her body already sweaty and limped.

"No, I am going to punish you even further" I smiled mischievously, clashing our swollen lips together and rubbed several times, causing us to moan in unison. As our pussies were now slick with excitement, grinding became a simpler task to execute. Tired and kinky screams fled the succubus lips, moaning nothing but my name. All of those drove me even hornier!

"Harder, Yuki" Ahri cried out, now fondling her breasts and giving a look like a submissive partner.

Our hips began to move furiously, bucking and grinding in symphony. I placed my elbows at the back for support, while the fox leaned against the pillow writhing and wincing in extreme ecstasy.  
"I am going to cum again, summoner!" Ahri elicited a mantra of moans, her body quivered uncontrollably from the heightened orgasm.

"Me too, Ahri. Let's cum together!" I groaned with exhilaration, transferring all of my energy and concentration to our grinding sex. I began to roll my eyes to its sockets as I could feel the tight pressure in my vaginal walls already! In just 3…2…1…

I let out a loud animalistic moan before bucking my hips as I released a bursting stream of juice coming out from my twat. I directed my aim towards Ahri's pussy, causing the liquid to land in my 'target' and her surrounding groin area. Ahri also started to scream erratically as she fingered herself to ejaculate an equal amount of cum into my swollen but welcoming lips. We fell back against the bed lethargic and sweaty, before laughing and giggling like happy children.

Long fluffy tails wrapped my petite body and placed me just beside its insatiable owner. Ahri chortled as she brushed away the messy fringe that pasted on my sweaty forehead, before caressing my cheeks and nuzzle my nose again.

"Oh Yuki, you have changed since the first time we have sex months ago…" Ahri wrapped my hips again with her thighs, rubbing my naked skin that caused me to shiver in pleasure again.

"Change? What kind of change?"

"Hornier now… Hahaha!" Ahri laughed, placing her head close to mine and kissed me again.

"Is it better now? If not, I could revert myself back again" I asked, flirting by tangling her long locks of hair with my fingers.

"Don't, I like your current state now."

"Geez Ahri, you made me sound like a sex crazed kitten…" I whined, shoving my tongue in for a deep kiss and the intertwining of tongues.

The fox sat back up and pulled me back to lean on her chest, before fondling my sweaty assets and vagina. She inserted a finger into my fanny and gathered all the pool of excitement before placing back into her own pussy. I arched my eyebrows in bemusement, looking back to Ahri's face for an explanation but the fox caught my gaze and snuggled me with a kiss.

"What are you doing, Ahri?"

"Nothing." Ahri smiled, now kissing the back of my neck as she spoke. "Just extracting your essence and placing it into mine."

"That's more like turning me on again, if you continue to invade my pussy with your fingers." I giggled and meowed with bliss as her warm arms embracing my hips firmly.

"Maybe I am…" Ahri snickered along with me. "So how do find today's activities?"

"Very satisfied…" I said slowly, emphasizing the contentment I have received from the owner of the house. "I even have milk as a dessert!"

Ahri chuckled and she started to roll my body of hers as she spooned me again. I glanced at the watch and shocked at the time we have spent screwing in the bedroom.

"Oh! I didn't know it was that late now! I have to go back home to prepare for tomorrow's match and class!" I exclaimed, about to get off before Ahri's tails pulled me back to her cosy bed.

"Chill, tiger! This is after all, your house too." Ahri said shyly. "That's if you really considered that…"

"I gazed at Ahri's dreamy face after she spoke, admiring the big and round yellowish orbs that stared at me in return. Without hesitation, I jumped back into the bed and laid on her tummy with her tails wrapping me up as a blanket.

"If you allow me to be the second owner of this house then." I smiled, receiving a passionate kiss from those enticing glistened lips of the fox. "About that encounter with Katarina, sorry for being in the way…" I apologised as I played with the fur from her tails.

"It's alright, Yuki. Nobody is going to mess with my summoner and getting away with it." Ahri comforted me by clasping our hands firmly, channelling all the affections to me. I calmed down and closed my eyes, listening to the enchanted lady's voice as she spoke. "I really wished that you can stay with me as much as possible… You have been busy lately."

"Jealous?" I opened my eyes and smirked, to which the fox burrowed her eyebrows with feigned anger. "Ahri, I promised that I will be looking for you whenever I have free time, so don't worry."

The fox beamed with delight as she snuggled with me tightly, our yelps and giggles filled the room completely.

"What shall we do in the morning before you going for school hmm?" Ahri asked, hugging my waist and making me leaning on her chest.

"I don't know." I answered, touching and fiddling her boobs with my hands. I traced my fingers at her cleavage, to which she wriggled in excitement. "How about a quickie?"

The succubus chuckled before turning me closely to her body, doing those activities that elicited kinky yelps and moans from me again…


End file.
